The present invention relates generally to improvements in valve devices and it relates more particularly to an improved multiple outlet liquid distribution valve device.
In multi-drink vending machines in which a drink preselected from a group of drinks is prepared and dispensed, there is ordinarily provided a series of mixing bowls, a corresponding one of which simultaneously receives water and a respective powdered drink concentrate then mixed in the bowl to produce the drink. The water for the various bowls generally comes from a common source and must be directed into the selected mixing bowl, and with this bowl selection activation the powder-dispensing motor is started. For a two-selection control, a two-way solenoid valve is commonly used. However, a three-selection control requires two solenoid valves connected in series, and for each additional drink selection one more solenoid valve connected in series is required. While the above system is acceptable for a two- or three-drink selection machine, beyond this number this liquid distributing system possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. There is an excessive restriction to the flow of water through all the valves necessitating the provision of restrictor valves in the lines with less valve restriction to achieve equal amounts of water. Further, because of the long path of water movement through three deflector valves the restriction may cause unequal amounts of water to be delivered to the dispensing cup. The electrical control required with a connector for each valve unit is complex and bulky, resulting in a crowded chassis, and the assembled system is expensive. The presently used systems are frequently unreliable and of limited versatility and adaptability, and otherwise leave much to desired.